New Game Mode Idea - Onslaught (Reverse Siege)
Summary This game mode would essentially be a reverse version of siege. The enemy AI would defend a base that the player is tasked with destroying. Just like in siege, the player would have to deploy in certain, designated areas until they capture an enemy node. However, the player would not be able to choose which units he/she has at their disposal at the beginning of the game. Units will be given to the player for them to use. These units will not come out of their own personal army. The game would inform the player of which units they would receive at the start of the next round so as to plan a strategy with these units. The player can use these units to either capture enemy nodes or head straight to the base. Once the player has captured a node, they will obtain the specified resources from that node, and deny the AI these resources. The player can then use these resources to deploy units from their own personal army onto the captured nodes. The player will still receive units at the start of each round in the original deployment areas. The game will be over when the AI base has been destroyed. An alternative victory could be the successful capture and holding of all nodes for a specified amount of time. I have not decided whether to keep the round limit from siege or not. The Starting Units - "Reinforcements" The power/effectiveness of these units given to the player will increase with the AI difficulty and as the game progresses. The units will be a mix of infantry and vehicles. At the beginning, I would suggest a mix of mostly light infantry and light armor with one heavy armor or aircraft for support. Towards the middle of the game, the reinforcements would shift to more heavy infantry and armor, with some artillery and aircraft. Near the end of the game, the player would receive units from all categories and strengths, in order to launch one final push if needed. Any weaknesses in this army can be filled by units from the player's own units once a node is captured. Time/Round Limit There are many options that can be employed. They are as follows: - The nine-round limit is kept from the Siege game mode. The player must accomplish the required objectives for victory by the end of round nine. This could be difficult, since the player has no control over the units that he/she receives at the beginning of the game and each round. - There is no limit. The player has until they are defeated or give up. This would practically ensure victory for the player, since they have an infinite amount of the basic infantry. They would never run out of units. - The round limit is extended. I would suggest to around 12 or so. With this option, there are two further options regarding reinforcements: - Reinforcements are given to the player until the end of the game - Reinforcements are given to the player until a specified round, where the reinforcements are cut-off and the player must continue with any remaining reinforcement units on the map and whatever units the player has deployed from their own army onto captured nodes. Victory The objective would be the destruction of the enemy base. An alternative victory could be the capture and holding of all nodes for a specified amount of rounds. A player could opt to do this instead of destroying the enemy base. Another alternative could be that capturing all nodes would not mean victory, but would reward extra Battlepoints, Research, Gold, and Experience points at the end of the game. Either of these alternative objectives would need to be completed within the specified time limit, if there is one. Also, no matter if either of these alternatives are put in place, destruction of the enemy base will immediately result in victory for the player. Defeat If there is a round-limit, the player will lose if they have not achieved the required objectives for victory. If there is no round limit, then defeat will be achieved when the enemy holds all nodes and has eliminated all of the player's units (this is assuming that the reinforcements are cut off at a certain point). The other option for defeat is the player surrendering the battle. Co-op The starting and successive reinforcement numbers will be increased due to the doubling of AI opponents. These forces will also be split between the two players. When a node is captured by either player, both players will receive the specified resources, and will be able to deploy units from their own armies onto that node. If the players are defeated, but have destroyed one AI base, they will receive half of the allotted rewards for victory. If one player surrenders or is defeated, the remaining player will have the remaining time to achieve the objectives required for victory. Enemy AI The AI will be able to deploy units on any nodes that it controls and around the target base(s). The units that it deploys will increase number and effectiveness as the game progresses and depending on the selected difficulty. The AI will also be able to use an artillery strike from the base, just like in Siege.